


It Started With A Video

by dismage, naruhoe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cheating, Consensual Infidelity, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, F/M, Incest, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Video, Voyeurism, homemade video, let's be real we warned you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dismage/pseuds/dismage, https://archiveofourown.org/users/naruhoe/pseuds/naruhoe
Summary: It all started with a video. A sexy, smutty, low-quality video of him choking on my brother's cock. It really just escalated from there..
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	It Started With A Video

Quainn had been writing a report when he got the first message. Thomas was across the counter island humming over the stir fry on the stove when his phone dinged for the second time. Quainn had ignored it both times, brows furrowing at a line of technical jargon when his phone dinged a third time. Tossing his glasses down onto the counter, he irritably groped for his phone. Upon opening it, he found two small text messages and a video. A winky emoji, the video, still downloading, and a final text:

‘ _Enjoy the show.’_

Quainn blinked before he scrolled up and found the video with a vaguely familiar face. With a confused look, he tapped ‘play’. Quainn could immediately feel his body heat up, blood rushing to his face and his groin. In the video, Sam smirked at the camera, a little cocky and utterly carefree. 

The smile only grew wider as Sam continued to talk. _“I came home today to visit Casper and Sovoy, and guess who I found fucked out on the living room couch?”_ The camera moved, a pair of pale green eyes coming into view. Not Sovoy, no- Sovoy was off on a business trip, not that he would ever be caught dead in such a situation. Quainn, utterly taken off guard, cursed softly under his breath. There he was. Sam’s hand bore down on Remus’s head as he forced him further down onto his cock. _“Isn’t he beautiful when he sucks cock? Look how fucking sexy he looks with his lips wrapped around me.”_

Quainn moaned slightly when he saw Sam’s fingers grip his handful of the other man's hair tighter, only to pull the blonde’s head back and thrust into his mouth. Sam continued to talk in the background, but Quainn only heard Remus's wet gag.

“Thomas! Come here!”

The recording had stopped with a blurry frozen picture of Remus’s bright green eyes, brighter, larger and more watery, now, than anyone had ever seen them. He had Burleigh-green eyes, a pale, lemony-green, the same as his blood brothers. But while he shared the same long face, the high cheeks, and aristocratic features of his older brothers, Remus’s lips were full where Sovoy’s and Jackson's were classically thin.

Pillow lips- “ _lips made for sucking_ ”, or so Sam’s voice continued to narrate as Quainn played the video a second time. It was clear that Remus was inexperienced at sucking cock, gagging every time the head of Sam’s prick hit the back of his throat, but with his head of thick, dark-blond hair, more than long enough to get your fingers into, and the fullness of his lips, he more than made up for it.

So- Sam did what any reasonable person would do. And proceeded to fuck the living hell out of Remus Burleigh’s pretty face for the next 30 seconds of the video.

“Quainn, can this wait?” Thomas’s voice answered the younger McGrath, sounding a mix between curious and exasperated in that way that only Thomas could pull off. “I just made coffee.”

“No, no, no- This absolutely cannot wait.” Quainn said, quickly making his way around the island counter. He made sure to press the full length of his body up against the other man’s back, holding the phone out in front of Thomas's face. “Look- Look, baby. Sam sent us a video of our favorite cock warmer.”

Quainn’s voice had dropped a view octaves and his free hand, the one not holding his phone, had curled around Thomas to slide into the loose pants he was wearing. Quainn, pressing play on the video, could not help but dip his fingers into the sweats that were hanging low on his partner’s hips, tracing the ridge of one lean hip, the smooth skin just below.

“Do you remember?” Quainn breathed softly into Thomas’ ear as he began to gently rock his hips against the curve of his partner's ass. 

“Do you remember what his mouth felt like?” Quainn groaned softly at the memory, “When you shoved your dick down his throat? He was being a little bitch, whining and choking, but you two looked so fucking hot. I couldn’t help but touch myself.”

Quainn’s fingers had reached their destination, then, fondling Thomas’s prick through the fabric of his sweats. It was of a decent size even half hard, blood just starting to fill it out despite the blond's alleged interest in his coffee. “Why don’t we send something back to Sam?” 

Thomas’s sigh was exasperated. “Fine. But I’m still getting my coffee.”

The next video arrived in Sam’s messages with a cheerful ‘ding’ ten minutes later. It began with the token fumbling of the camera on Quainn's part before focusing in on Thomas’s incredulous face. _“Get that thing out of here_.” Thomas said over his shoulder, but an amused smile twisted the corners of his mouth. 

The camera panned down, presenting Sam with a view of Thomas’s ass, covered by a pair of deep blue joggers that clung nicely to his legs and the curve of his bottom. It panned back up. There was a steaming mug of coffee on the kitchen island counter in front of where Thomas was leaning against it on his elbows. 

_“Should we give them a show?”_ Said Quainn’s voice.

The video lasted about three minutes long. It picked up the pace from there- soon, Quainn was grinding against Thomas, who changed tactics to turn around and sink to his knees, coaxing his husband to full arousal with clever hands and firm touches before he began to use his mouth, first with kitten-like licks meant to tease before he worked his way up to taking the whole thing at once with the ease of someone who knew exactly what he was doing. The noises were wet and filthy. “ _Fuck, baby, you feel so fucking good. You gonna be a good boy? You my good boy?”_

Sam had watched and replayed the video twice before he had curled his free hand into Remus’ hair. During the ten-minute period of waiting for his brother to respond, the eldest McGrath had taken the liberty of pushing Remus over the arm of the couch. 

Shoving the video into his face, Sam chuckled and said into his ear, “Well, well. You can learn a thing or two from Thomas. You’re lucky your lips and face are pretty, but then again, maybe Quainn was right.” 

An angled thrust against the bundle of nerves, fingers pushing into a warm wet mouth to gag him, “Maybe you're just a cock warmer.” 

Sam grunted and pulled back, fingers shakily finding the 'play' button and angling it so it could record the sight of his cock buried in Remus’ tight ass. 

“ _Let’s give them a real show, yeah?_ ” 

The video that showed up in Quainn’s messages had been quite a bit longer than the last, involving Sam pounding the tight ass offered up so nicely by the arm of the couch. Remus continued to yowl the whole time, gasps and protests, even insults spat back at Sam’s face. _“Why don’t you two come and join me. Thomas could teach this one a few things about sucking cock.”_

Remus’s entire body shook with the force of Sam’s thrusts. He growled in response to the barbs, gritting his teeth and curling his fingers into the arm of the couch, but when Sam’s fingers invaded, pushing past his lips and up against his gritted teeth, he refused to open up. _“Eat shit and die, McGrath.”_ He snarled, just before the video cut off.

“I think I liked you better when you were quiet.” Remus said, through his teeth. “You were so much more handsome when I didn’t have to put up with the sound of your voice-”

Sam moved his hips at a different angle, one that basically speared the bundle of nerves deep within him. Remus keened, and Sam’s fingers found their way inside of his mouth, hooking his cheeks and stroking over his tongue. He choked, just as he had on the man’s cock.

“Get- _out-_ ” Remus hissed, voice muffled, furious as a spitting cat.

The worst thing about this was that he could have been gone twenty minutes ago, just after Sam had come the first time. He could have gotten up and gone to his car, driven away easy as you please. But he’d stayed. He’d let Sam wring an orgasm from his body, keening as he came across his own stomach.

_‘Maybe you're just a cock warmer.'_

It felt good. Remus kind of wanted to rip the skin off of Sam’s back, but he _just_ . _Couldn’t_ . _Stop_. (He didn’t want to stop.)

Sam grinned at the look in Remus’ eyes. His thrusts were coming in shallow movements now, his grip on Remus’ thigh and mouth bearing down more as he began to chase his own orgasm in earnest.

Sam laughed softly, as he heard a knock at the door, rhythm slowing, leaving both of them unfulfilled. “And that’s my cue.” Yanking his fingers out to hear Remus gasp for breath, he curled his fingers under Remus's chin, forcing him to watch Quainn as he entered. The man was already pulling off his shirt, discarding it carelessly off to the side, but his eyes were fixed on the scene already taking place.

“He doesn’t looked as fucked out as he usually does. Casper must have left some for us.” Quainn hummed, already starting to unbuckle his pants. 

“Oh, she knew I was coming over.” Sam’s eyes trailed to the blonde behind Quainn, better dressed but with mussed hair. “What do you say, Thomas? Think you wanna come and distract Remus from his rambling?” 

Seemingly ignoring his brother, Quainn took Remus by the arms, tugging him away from, his brother and manhandling him over the back of the couch, much to the man's displeasure. “We can share later, Sam. Thomas come here and distract him.” 

Sam clicked his tongue at the incredulous look that crossed Remus’s face, turning his head away, “Don’t look at me Remus. You said I was better off not talking. So I guess I won’t bother helping you.” Sam sat back against the couch.

Thomas leaned back against the closest armchair, one hand curled casually around the travel mug he’d brought with him, the other in his pocket. “From here, it looks like you’re handling him just fine on your own.” Said Thomas coolly. His damp hair was slightly messy, a slightly darker gold, and he wasn’t wearing the same shirt as the one from the video.

It was safe to assume that Quainn had been messy.

Remus ground his teeth, having been unable to stop the punched-out gasp that had first escaped him at the initial penetration; now determined not to make another gratifying sound despite the waves of pleasure rocking his body from the forceful nature of Quainn’s rocking hips. 

Quainn wasn’t gentle. Neither had Sam been. Remus was shamefully hard.

Thomas sat back, content to enjoy the show- for now. He was feeling lazy, a side effect from what Quainn had done for him after they’d finished recording the snippet of film for Sam. After all, the view was perfectly lovely. Even if Remus may have been a douchebag, he was an attractive one. 

Quainn was much bulkier, his red hair catching the light like fire, tattoos exotic in the way that the muscles beneath his skin moved. There was a glint of gold on his left hand, identical to Thomas's. Remus was all slight put-together angles, delicate wrists that Thomas could circle with two fingers, and sharp shoulders, the blades of which stuck out like knives as he tensed, swore, and grabbed at the couch, his spine standing out in sharp relief as he arched, tensing damn near every muscle in his body.

“Grab his hair and push his face into the couch.” Thomas said, taking a seat on the arm of the armchair. “He wants to be used.”

Remus made an indignant sound.

Thomas must have noticed how frustrated Quainn had been getting at the lack of noise from Remus, Sam surmised. His eyes traveled from his brother’s rough movements to Thomas’s cool demeanor, the way he was almost ignoring his husband, more focused on Remus than Quainn. 

Sam hummed slightly, laying his head upon his knuckles as he took in the look Remus had given Quainn when his younger brother did as Thomas ordered. Quainn’s fingers tangled easily in his hair, and without pulling out, he forced Remus onto his knees on the couch and began to fuck him in earnest. 

Sam almost, _almost_ , felt bad as Quainn shoved Remus’ face into a couch cushion. 

“Fuck, he’s taking my cock like it’s nothing.” Quainn groaned, head falling back as he proceeded to thrust as if he wasn’t cutting off Remus’s air supply.

Sam turned towards Thomas as if to make idle conversation despite that his cock was still half hard. “Aries should be here soon. He and Casper went to go visit Angeline for the afternoon. You staying here to have some fun, or are you going to sit on the couch forever?”

Sam’s cock twitched at the sharp gasp of air Remus gave when Quainn pulled back just enough to allow Remus to suck in a breath. Quainn chuckled breathlessly, blue eyes flicking to Thomas, “What do you think baby? Think you and I can stay for a while so we could have some fun?”

Thomas took a sip of coffee, admiring the sight of spitfire Remus on his knees, teary-eyed and gasping for breath, Quainn above him, a hand still rooted in his hair, the other wrapped around the base of his cock. “I wouldn’t mind having a turn.”

He was going to fucking die. He was going to smother to death. Remus could see the black spots dancing in front of his eyes, could feel the prickles of pain in his scalp from how Quainn was pulling at his hair.

He was hard. He was so fucking hard, but he was dangerously close to passing out. Quainn suddenly let him go, allowing him to rear up for air again.

Inhaling a huge gasp, then quickly proceeding to choke on his own spit from the huge breath he’d taken, Remus was tempted to spit the glob of saliva on Quainn. Then again, this was Sam’s house, was it not? Teary-eyed, Remus caught Quainn’s eye as he spat the glob of spit off to the side, making sure to get it on the carpet, not the wood floor just a few inches to the left.

“Your dickwad of a brother said you had better stamina. Can’t say much about technique, though, can you?” His voice was hoarse, rasping like he’d finished off a bottle of whiskey. Speaking was also challenging, but he managed, throwing a vicious little catch into the intonation of his words.

Quainn looked offended. “I thought sex toys weren’t supposed to talk.”

Both brothers laughed, Sam standing up from the couch as Quainn yanked Remus up, grabbing his ass and spreading him open as Sam arched an inviting eyebrow at Thomas, who shook his head, curling his legs beneath him on the other couch.

Grabbing Remus’ chin, their lips brushed as Quainn whispered against his half-open mouth. “Don’t worry about technique, sweetheart. We already know your ass can take it, so just enjoy getting fucked.” 

Lips pressed against Remus’ ear, Sam’s voice this time. “Let’s put that pretty mouth to use again so it can’t ruin my nice carpet.” Suddenly, Quainn was forcing Remus’ mouth down Sam’s arousal, enjoying the way Remus’ eyes watered. Sam wondered if his husband would get mad at the state of their precious carpet, but figured with a mischievous gleam to his eye that Aries would be able to punish Remus himself.

“Tommy, come here baby. I want to feel you next to me. You’ll show him I have technique, won’t you?” Quainn said childishly as he simultaneously forced Remus’ leg up into the crook of his elbow and angled a well placed thrust against that place inside. The muffled noise that came from Remus’ throat was music to his ears. 

Contrary to popular belief, Remus didn’t go around letting himself get fucked by whatever guy had caught his eye that night. In fact, contrary to popular belief, Remus didn’t normally fuck guys at all. Because he wasn’t a _fag_. Prior to today, he’d sucked a dick exactly once. Back in _highschool_. 

Suffice to say that Quainn and Sam McGrath were nothing like that awkward first time back in sophomore year. They were like a fucking hurricane- the both of them, and Remus was caught in the storm. (But seriously. How weird was it that they were brothers? Wasn’t that a fucked-up kink or something?)

Remus gagged after a particularly harsh thrust, pulling off of Sam for a gasped breath and a flash of evil green eyes shot up at the taller man. If there was one thing that would ruin the mood, that would be throwing up on someone’s dick, which wasn’t an experience he could say he was looking for. “You’re a fucking asshole.” He got out hoarsely, swallowing down the keen that was clawing its way up his throat. Quainn was unerringly striking that one spot inside of him, again and again, and it was making the corners of his eyes prickle, making his legs shaky.

“You are being a little rough on him. What is it- his third time?” Said Thomas’s sarcastic voice from over to the left, just a few feet away. Remus glared daggers. “Nobody asked you, blondie.”

“Yeah?” Thomas settled on the edge of the coffee table. He’d taken his shirt off at some point, and his nipples were hard and coral pink. Pretty fantastic musculature, actually- what did this schmuck do for a living? Remus’s money was on ‘male escort’. That or stripper. Remus might actually be willing to pay money to see that bubble butt up on stage, but that was far beside the point. “Just a word of advice before you get back to it: Tilt your head back and relax your throat. It’ll be easier on you.”

 _Seriously_ ? Blondie was giving him advice on how to suck cock? This was fucking surreal. “You should teach a class. _How to suck Cock 101_.” Remus said, green eyes narrowed. But Thomas only laughed. “You can be my first student.”

Sam was quick to take advantage of distraction that Thomas provided. Quainn held Remus against his chest as reached over and handed Sam a small bottle of what appeared to be lube.

“This should be enough.” Sam said, eyes catching Quainn’s for a brief moment. Popping open the bottle of lube, Sam coated his fingers. Sure he loved sex, and, yeah, Remus was a douchebag, but he wasn’t cruel. 

Besides, he wouldn’t get the chance to fuck this incredible ass again if they injured him.

‘ _You can be my first student_.’ Sam heard Thomas respond, completely ignoring the fact that Remus’ tone was less than nice. However, Sam took the distraction well and with a shared smirk with his brother, he pushed in two fingers next to Quainn’s thick cock.

He enjoyed the rumble that came from Quainn’s chest and the tensing of his brother’s thighs. The tightening around his fingers was also another thing that seemed to make his dick twitch. 

“I’m surprised you’re still so tight,” Sam murmured, his voice low. “I can’t wait to see you take the two of us.” Sam’s fingers moved slowly, stretching Remus until he began to feel him relax. A third finger went in, his hand sliding up Remus’ back to offer some sort of comfort. He figured verbal comfort wasn’t going to go over well, so he offered the second best thing. 

“ _Relax_ , sweetheart.” Sam said quietly, against the back of Remus’ shoulder, his voice low enough so only Remus heard. “Relax.”

“You’re going to break me.”

The words were out of his mouth before he could think to hold them in, and now he couldn’t recall them. The worst part was the tone: almost a whimper. A hoarse whisper, just loud enough for Sam to hear. He sounded young, and even worse: _vulnerable_.

Remus _hated_ vulnerable. 

Right now, though, there was just no avoiding it. He felt ready to break, or tear- _or something_ , because there was no way he could take both of them at once. They would hurt him if they weren’t careful enough, and not that he hadn’t enjoyed it in the privacy of his own thoughts, but these two weren’t the ‘careful’ sort. 

The corners of his eyes prickled, chest rising and falling slightly faster than before as Sam came up between the space between his spread legs. Remus tried for steel in his gaze, but spread open like this, laid pale and bare without his clothing and supported between these two, he felt more like glass. He wasn’t sure if it was a feeling he liked.

“If you’re going to do this, than hurry it up. I don’t have all day.” He said, trying for selfishly unconcerned. A lie. He had nothing important planned for today. He’d planned to drink wine and binge episodes of ‘Game of Thrones’-- not that they needed to know.

His cock had softened a little bit since Sam had started- ugh... _Stretching_ him. It wasn’t a bad feeling, necessarily. Certainly not pleasant. But he didn’t protest it. It was almost like there was a thick fog over his mind. He felt a little tingly; sleepy, too, but he was willing to bet money that was simply the affect of an afternoon of marathon sex with two redheads and one brunette she-devil. This, however. He wasn’t sure he could take this.

Sam placed a soft kiss on the corner of Remus’ mouth. “Amazing.” He murmured. “You’re even mouthy now. No need for the harsh words.”

Sam’s hand had yet to stop his movements, shielded by Quainn’s body. Sam looked towards Quainn and after a silent exchange of looks as good as any conversation, Quainn nodded. “Look at me sweetheart.” Quainn said softly, as he grabbed Remus’ chin and tilted it to the side to nip and suck on his full lower lip. “Look at me.”

Quainn’s breathing hitched when he felt his brother pull his fingers out from Remus. The blond felt loose now, but still good. Yes. Still good. Quainn kissed Remus deeply, hand wrapping around his softening cock to try and distract from the less than pleasurable stretching that was about to go down.

Sam kissed Remus’ shoulder and suddenly, his cock was nudging up against Remus’s tight ass. His eyes fluttered closed as he tried to reign in the urge to buck into that gorgeous tight heat. Slow and steady. He needed to take this slow, or he really would break their smaller partner. 

“Fuck, you feel so good.” Quainn breathed, watching as Sam nodded, agreeing with his statement.

Remus’s lip curled at the pet name, eyes hardening back to their usual unfriendliness even as his entire body tensed, his fingers curling into claws that dug into Sam’s chest and shoulders where he had gripped on like a limpet.

His exclamation went unheard, swallowed by Quainn’s deep kiss. Clearly, Remus did not appreciate the gesture, based off of the way that he keened at the burn of penetration and immediately bit Quainn’s lower lip almost hard enough to draw blood. ‘No need for harshness’, his ass. Literally.

Remus’s legs, covered by coarse blond hairs, dangled on either side of Sam’s body, toes curled but refusing to wrap around Sam though it might make it easier on him. So bloody stubborn. 

Remus gritted his teeth, head tilting back as he tried desperately not to let out the sounds that were butting up against the inside of his teeth. It burned. It felt like he was being split in two, a feeling so overwhelming that he could do little else than let himself hang there, supported by two pairs of strong arms. It was hard not to feel like a doll- or worse, a toy. The thought sent his nerves to tingling with arousal again.

But slowly, bit by bit, his body was starting to relax. It was then that he realized just how fucking _full_ he was. Quainn shifted, teeth pricking the side of his neck, and Remus groaned at the dull, prickling jab of unexpected pleasure. 

“Hurry _up_." Remus snapped.

Sam’s eyes had opened in surprise, Quainn’s eyes mirroring his from the other side of Remus’s head. With a slow smirk, both spoke in unison. _“As you command.”_ They purred.

It was constant pressure, constant _pleasure_. Every time Sam pulled out, Quainn was pushing in. Every pull from Quainn was answered by a push from Sam. The lack of technique was made up by Sam, and the lack of stamina was made up by Quainn.

“Fuck- You’re--” Quainn breathed, his teeth catching the already red skin of the blonde’s pulse point.

“--so fucking _tight_.” Sam finished Quainn’s sentence. Once again, Sam’s fingers had found themselves seeking Remus’ lips, the pads of his fingers looking to explore more of the Burleigh's tongue.

Quainn in the meantime had taken to leaving violently red hickies on Remus’s neck. They were too high for any collar to cover and too big to be read as female. All control had gone out the window at this point, their movements becoming erratic and sloppy.

“You were right.” Sam grunted, gripping onto Remus’ hip to hold him steady. “We are going to break you.”

Remus didn’t have the presence of mind to formulate a reply. His body rocked with every thrust- in and out from both sources, green eyes sliding shut as his head tilted to the side, rolling almost bonelessly on his neck.

He looked fucked-out already, Sam’s fingers smearing saliva across his lips and the dent in his chin, dark-red teeth marks discoloring the pale flesh of his neck and shoulders. He was folded almost in-half, cock hard, pink and curving up against his stomach. Its head was the same flushed color as his nipples.

Remus had never looked better.

They were going to break him. A particularly synchronized thrust had him keening sharply, a kicked-dog sound. His hair was damp with sweat and sticking to his forehead, adding further to the general disheveled air. More than disheveled, really. Try ‘ruined’. Remus had none of his aloof composure, none of his bitter words- not even his usual scowls.

Sam could feel the moment the atmosphere changed. Could feel when him and Quainn stopped focusing on their pleasure and more on Remus. More focusing on him and keeping that fucked out look on his face. 

Quainn and Sam had focused more on spreading Remus’ legs and shoving into him as deep as they could go. Quainn had taken the liberty in wrapping his free hand around the blonde’s leaking cock and tugging on it harshly to get the male closer (and eventually over) the edge of his orgasm.

Sam had taken the more effort-exerting part of the task and had shifted his feet slightly to get more power behind the harsh slap of his hips against the others. He could feel the tightening of Remus’ walls around them and the panting breath of his brother against his shoulder.

“Shit, he’s getting tighter,” Sam all but growled, hand going down to grope either of Remus’s ass cheeks. Quainn groaned as his arms wrapped around Remus’ middle, the blonde’s legs still trapped in the crook of the younger McGrath’s elbows, “Sam.” He panted. “Sam, ‘m not gonna last.”

It was Sam’s turn to moan then. Though he could feel his orgasm approaching, he’d be damned if he came before Remus. It seemed as though Quainn was having the same thoughts as he, for the younger redhead grunted and said, “Let’s make this little _bitch_ come on our cocks first, then. Yeah?” 

Remus felt it the moment the atmosphere changed. Namely, when the two changed their pace. Even through the fucked-out delirium that had taken over him, making it nearly impossible to understand what they were saying, he could tell what they were trying to do. 

They were trying to make him come.

It wasn’t a contest at this point. Remus had come three times already before this, and he could feel another one building up in the pit of his stomach, tightening and prickling, a pressure that continued to build and build with each new thrust. He was so full- almost too full. That was what these two liked, though- right? Pleasure on the wavering edge of too much. That was what Remus liked too.

He shouted (almost a scream) when he came, ribbons of his seed painting his stomach and the back of Quainn’s hand, back arching as his fingernails dug into Sam’s back and shoulders, scraping against the pale skin to leave long reddened furrows in their wake. Not enough to draw blood, but certainly enough to sting. Sam would have Remus’s marks on his skin for several days afterwards- a little payback for the bruised, reddened hickies his brother had left on Remus’s neck.

Remus wasn’t awake to feel either Sam or Quainn find their release.

Sam and Quainn had sat there panting, their cocks softening slowly before they pulled out of the blonde with an obscene squelching noise. It was quite a sight, seeing the Burleigh’s hole try and clench at nothing as come began to drip.

“Did you guys even _think_ to give him a break? Jesus fucking Christ.” 

Quainn’s eyes snapped open and both him and Sam zeroed in on the youngest of the McGraths. Casper had her arms crossed over her chest, eyebrow twitching slightly in annoyance. 

“I know he’s an asshole, but fuck, man.” Casper swatted at the closest of her brothers before sighing at the passed out form in their arms. “Clean him up at least. You have more class than that.” Casper shook her head and immediately went to Thomas, her arms going around his neck as she stole a kiss. “Hello, Tommy.” 

Quainn looked sulky, but stood, lifting Remus into his arms. “I’ll get clean up duty.” 

Sam waved a hand, not noticing his husband coming into the living room, “Go ahead. I have to clean before Aries sees.” Sam sighed and rubbed his head, body turning until he had froze right on the spot. There, not even a foot away from him was his husband, “Before I see what, Sam?”

Evander did like any annoyed husband would do and crossed his arms, one perfect brow rising as if to say ‘really?’. “Is there something you want to tell me, Samuel?” He drawled, amber-eyed gaze moving between the taller man and the passed-out wreck of a man in Quainn’s arms.

“Hi, Cas.” Thomas said, tilting his head back sweetly to allow Cassie to place a kiss on his cheek. He was seated on the couch, blond hair a little disheveled, cheeks a little flushed. His belt was undone, shirt rucked up enough to show a good few inches of his muscular stomach and the soft gold trail from navel to the hem of his jeans.

“Aren’t you here looking all sexy.” The youngest McGrath held no shame as her eyes trailed over the blonde, a smirk playing at her lips. “Maybe you and I can have some fun together later.”

“He _what_??” Evander exclaimed suddenly, sounding more than a little vindictive. “On my carpet?”

Thomas smiled ruefully, extending an arm over the top of the couch to motion that Cassie should sit down. “You missed all the fun.” He said.

Casper bottom lip jutted out in a pout as she plopped down next to her favorite blonde. “Damn, really?” Kicking off her flats, she curled up against Thomas. “Did you record any of it?” Casper asked, biting her lip as she looked up at the blonde, her fingers darting out to brush through the downy hair of his treasure trail. 

Meanwhile, Sam was rubbing the back of his head, looking sheepish. “It’s not my fault. It was Quainn that had taken over. And look, baby,” He turned, showing off the scratches on his back. “If anything, I’m a victim here too.” Sam’s lips had turned down in a pout as he gestured towards the ruined carpet, “I can take it to the dry cleaner’s tomorrow.” It was then that a metaphorical light bulb seemed to go off in Sam’s mind. 

With a slow smirk, one that held nothing but mischievous glee, Sam said in a low octave, “Or… You can punish the one who ruined it in the first place.”

Evander took a look towards the open bathroom, where the sound of water running made it clear that Quainn was running a basin of water to clean their guest up. “Him? From what I saw, it looks like you had your fun with him already.” And he’d seen quite a lot. He’d seen rather more of it than Sam knew, all thanks to a certain blond.

In response, Thomas leaned forward to grab his phone off of the table, unlocking it deftly and navigating to the ‘Photos’. The newest edition, between pictures of plants, landscaping ideas, Quainn, and their dog Sadie, was a three-minute video with a blurry thumbnail of Remus’s face. Thomas crossed one leg over the other, providing a platform for the phone to rest on.

“Got a pair of earbuds?” He asked, with a raised brow and a smile that could, for Thomas, have passed as mischievous.

Casper smirked, her eyes crinkling in the corners as she dug through her jacket pocket and pulled out a bundle of tangled white wires, “Of course, baby.” Casper made quick work of the wires, her nimble fingers eventually holding out the left ear bud, “Here.”

“He looks like he was attacked by a wild dog.” Evander remarked casually, from the door of the bathroom as he watched Quainn carefully clean Remus’s face and chest with a pristine white washcloth. “What did you do- chew on him?”

Quainn jumped, before he glanced back at Aries with an eyeroll, “Hey, he gave me a bunch of shit. I deserved to mark him up. Little bitch.” Quainn’s gentle actions betrayed the exasperated tone in his voice, he eventually unplugged the tub, letting the water drain as he said to Aries, “Think you can toss me some towels? I rather not have him drown.”

Thomas grinned as he put in the earbud and settled back into the couch, an arm around Casper as he started the clip and settled in to watch the mini movie. This was just the first of three short clips he’d taken.

_“...technique, sweetheart. We already know your ass can take it, so just enjoy getting fucked.” Said a voice that was unmistakably Quainn’s. The camera being focused in on Remus, it only captured the pair of hands that insinuated themselves upon Remus’s person, one in his wavy blonde hair and the other wrapping around the column as his throat to feel the bulge as he was forced to take the thick length of Sam’s cock down his throat. He made a strangled sound, fighting against Quainn’s grip on the back of his head, but he was powerless, like this, easily manhandled by the two brothers._

“Looks like he gave you more than just shit.” Aries said, leaning over to grab the towel that was hanging on the towel-stand by the door and tossing it to Quainn, whose back was rather marked up, now that Evander was paying attention to it, crisscrossed by deep red scratches. “Quainn.”

Quainn laughed softly as he nodded to Evander, “If you think I’m marked up, you should look at Sam. Jesus, he’s gonna have those scratches for days.” Quainn stood then, in his arms was a bundled Remus. “I think his clothes are in the living room. They should be clean. I think.” Quainn brushed passed Aries, only stopped to peck his cheek. “Sorry about your carpet by the way.”

Aries ‘hmm’ed, allowing Quainn to get a few steps away before he spoke up again. “Quainn.”

“Hm?”

“No more orgies in my living room.”

Casper couldn’t help but purr at the images that flooded the screen. Sitting up and straddling Thomas, the youngest McGrath giggled and cupped the back of Thomas’ neck. “My, my. You should take up a career as a cameraman. You have talent.” Casper’s thumb brushed across Thomas’ bottom lip as she whispered, “I think you deserve a reward as well, don’t you think?”

Upon seeing the two entwined on the opposite couch, Quainn whistled. “Hey, relax. Especially, you, tutz.” He said, catching his husband’s eyes. “We’ll have time for fun later yeah? Cas, help me get Remus dressed again.” 

“Just stick him in a guest room. We both know he’s not leaving tonight. I bet he couldn’t even walk right now,” Sam piped in, having just gotten back from changing. He was wearing loose sweats, and had just plopped down on the couch that had played a large role in Thomas’ three minute porn video. “He can bitch in the morning.”

The three minutes having come to an end with the ending image of Remus held against Quainn’s chest, Sam starting to prepare him to take the two of them, Thomas clicked the phone off and deposited it in Casper’s lap as he got up in her place to help Quainn carry Remus to the guest room just down the hall. The man was naked save for the towel Quainn had wrapped around his waist for modesty, and Thomas worried for a moment that he might be dead, he was in such a stupor. 

Evander was pouring wine for himself and Casper by the time Thomas got back, perched on the arm of the armchair instead of the couch as he directed his husband in how best to get the stain out of the red carpet. Unsurprisingly, Evander’s favorite color was red, hence the burgundy curtains, red carpet, and deep red leather armchair. There were a number of paintings with red as the primary color hanging on the walls as well.

Thomas took a seat on the couch next to Cassie again, who had her legs crossed beneath her and was cradling a glass of wine. “I think they might have broken him.” He admitted quietly. “Never seen him so quiet before.”

“That’s because he’s passed the fuck out.” Aries interjected. “Use the cleaner. And scrub harder.” He said to Sam, enjoying watching the movements of the other man’s shoulders as he scrubbed.

Sam rolled his eyes and grabbed the small brush Aries had handed him from under the kitchen sink and began to scrub, stopping every other moment to apply more cleaner before he began to scrub again, his muscles tensing and smoothing as he tried to get the carpet back to its original state.

“Arry, couldn’t I have just taken this to the cleaners’?” Sam’s childish tone could be heard from the couch where Quainn let out a bark of laughter. 

“I’m pretty sure he just likes watching you work.” Quainn said, having wiggled himself in next to Thomas. His hand had taken residence on one of Thomas’ legs, rubbing and squeezing his inner thigh. 

Casper nudged Aries. “I don’t think he’s scrubbing hard enough. You should give him some motivation.” Quainn couldn’t help but make a noise of agreement, leering shamelessly at Aries, who merely swirled his wine about and made a face.

Sam waved a hand in dismissal. “Don’t make me get up from this floor. I will definitely kick your ass.”

“I’m pretty sure I just like seeing you on your hands and knees.” Aries said. “I’m also pretty sure I didn’t give you permission to get up either. They call it punishment for a reason, and my carpet is still dirty. So keep scrubbing, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Loved it? Hated it? Leave a review! Comments and kudos always appreciated!


End file.
